


Army Blankets

by Slythgeek



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cobra Unit, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythgeek/pseuds/Slythgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spot of poetry I wrote a few years ago as a Valentine's Day gift to my husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Blankets

Heavy wool blankets  
Olive drab  
Scratch bare skin  
His fingers  
Cold as bullets  
On her face  
Her thigh stretches  
Muscular against his  
"Lyubov"  
Love in his native Russian  
In her voice  
But he won't dare  
Correct her accent  
Scent of gunpowder  
Specks of dried blood  
In his hair  
And she can hear  
Almost  
Dead German voices  
In his mind  
French trees  
Block the moon  
Hide them  
Naked  
A scar is fresh  
Across her breast  
Down her body  
Snake-like  
To the womb  
Now empty  
Its pain whispers  
Like the spirits  
Her lover hears  
Consequences  
Forgotten  
Against her  
He is hard  
As the 1911  
She carries at her side  
But now  
On French land  
Liberated  
Not yet won  
The price  
Of pleasure  
Seems higher  
Than Italy  
A year ago  
But the blankets feel the same


End file.
